


Une heure en sursis

by malurette



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Ties & Cravats, Two Shot, not even as porny as I wanted, still shameless
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yotsuba a passé un accord avec Kira pour augmenter ses profits, puis avec L pour se défaire de Kira. Maintenant, comme leurs collègues, Midô et Namikawa attendent l'addition... <br/>EDIT: ajout d'un 2nd volet ; <br/>...et ils ont trouvé une façon de passer le temps et de se maîtriser quand la situation autour de soi sembler échapper à tout contrôle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une heure en sursis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Namikawa Reiji x Midō Shingo  
>  **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R+ / M+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ōba Tsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Death note - Namikawa/Mido (= membres du groupe Yotsuba) - effet aphrodisiaque de la peur - jouer aux échecs - Round 2 - 4 décembre sur kinkenstock  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** milieu à fin du premier arc  
>  **Notes :** insiste un peu sur les "rôles sexuels" culturels  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2400 et des pépins de pomme

Kira a jeté son dévolu sur le groupe Yotsuba, et parmi les centaines d'employés, huit trônent dans le cercle des élus. Tous les huit se connaissent plutôt bien. Outre le fait de fréquenter les mêmes conseils d'administration et les mêmes événements mondains, depuis qu'ils sont liés par l'affaire Kira/Yotsuba, leurs liens se sont resserrés, par la force des choses. (Mais sans mener à l'amitié entre tous, toutefois – trop de suspicion, trop de calculs à faire.)

Ils ne savent pas tout de tous les autres, mais ont assez de renseignements pour se faire une idée de (ou parfois plutôt « des idées sur ») leur vie hors du groupe. De la passion pour la poterie de Hatori aux lunettes de Kida, ainsi que la situation familiale (au moins officielle) de chacun (plus parfois quelques échos de rumeurs...) 

 

Parmi eux, Namikawa Reiji et Midō Shingo s'entendent bien, peut-être le mieux parmi les huit. Ils comprennent ce qui se passe autour d'eux et se comprennent l'un l'autre. Enfin, ils comprennent les autres aussi, ils savent les lire, mais eux se reconnaissent mutuellement et s'acceptent facilement. Ça ne fonctionne pas aussi bien avec d'autres...

Pendant l'affaire Kira/Yotsuba, Namikawa se retrouve à penser souvent à ses collègues, ce qui lui arrivait rarement autrefois – à moins d'une incompétence notoire, or là il n'a pas pour eux de pensée excessivement négative. (Bien au contraire, même, selon les cas.) Il effectue toujours son travail de la même manière – si ça l'avait affecté de manière prévisible, il n'aurait pas été choisi en premier lieu – mais avec les bouffées d'adrénaline depuis le contact par L son cœur bat plus fort. Il se sent pris une plus grande conscience du danger qui pèse sur eux à collaborer avec Kira.  
Il vibre à l'unisson avec Midō, un peu moins avec Shimura trop froussard ou Ooi trop froid ; les autres, n'en parlons même pas. Ils entretiennent des relations professionnelles, et rien plus, aucune sympathie. Et certains se montrant même incompétent, plus ça va moins il les apprécie.

 

Namikawa et Midō sont tous deux des célibataires endurcis, faute de pouvoir trouver partenaire à la mesure de leurs désirs, vu leur position. Aimer son entreprise mais détester le monde de la finance, malgré cette même position, aide encore moins.

 

L'émission bidon sur Sakura TV made in L pour piéger Kira-Higuchi porte à son paroxysme l'étrange complicité qu'ils partagent tous deux.

L'attente à trois, avec Shimura, est quasiment insoutenable

C'est une partie d'échecs grandeur nature qui se dispute là, dans laquelle ils se croyaient des fous, des cavaliers, et se découvrent plutôt rois en danger, avec le risque grandissant de se retrouver finalement simples pions sacrifiables. Les quelques coups qu'ils peuvent jouer, ils les calculent et les mettent en œuvre avec précision.

C'est bien pire que jouer avec leurs employés, c'est encore différent de jouer avec la vie de leurs rivaux.  
De ce temps, où c'étaient eux les joueurs, les maîtres du jeu, c'était excitant ; du temps où c'était juste leurs propres employés, avant de se retrouvés forcés à tuer leurs rivaux ça allait encore. Ça avait le goût de la transgression. Ça n'était pas tellement pire que toutes les magouilles obscures dont sont capables certains requins de la finance qui dégoûtent Midō, pour Namikawa c'était parfois la satisfaction de se débarrasser sans beaucoup de scrupules de subordonnés incompétents.  
Mais maintenant, se retrouver soi-même sur l'échiquier, à la merci d'un inconnu, de forces qui les dépassent.

En misant sur la défaite de ce collègue-là devenu trop dangereux, c'est leur propre vie qu'ils mettent en jeu.

Une peur comme ils n'en ont jamais connue – même dans les pires OPAs où au moins, malgré des facteurs pas toujours maîtrisables, ils savaient dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds – s'empare d'eux.

Ici, ils ne savent rien des ficelles que l'on tire dans le noir.

C'est une sensation entièrement nouvelle, déplaisante d'abord ; passés les premiers moments, quand ils ont pris le temps d'y penser froidement, elle ravive leur désir de vivre, vivre, vivre, d'être libre, d'être puissant. Pas question de se laisser écraser ni par Kira ni par L ni par la peur !

 

La conclusion au JT plus tard, la mort de Higuchi, est un immense soulagement.

 

Shimura s'en retourne chez sa mère. Namikawa s'attarde encore chez Midō.

« Et toi ? Vas-tu rentrer chez toi aussi, maintenant ? »

Namikawa fait mine de reprendre sa veste, mais hésite. Il ne la renfile pas, finalement.

« Te laisser seul ? Buvons d'abord à la victoire.  
\- Nous n'avons pas fait grand' chose.  
\- Nous avons joué selon les règles de L, peut-être, mais assez finement pour tirer notre épingle du jeu. »

Et pourquoi pas le voir ainsi, effectivement… et puis, Midō n’a aucune envie de refuser quoi que ce soit à Namikawa. Il le ressert sans discuter.  
Namikawa se carre contre les coussins et savoure la boisson avec un plaisir évident.

« Pas mauvais, ton Bourbon. »

Il l’apprécie d’autant plus maintenant qu’il le sirote avec plaisir. Tout à l’heure, ils ont bu surtout pour se donner une contenance, pour passer le temps, pour calmer leurs nerfs – surtout Shimura.

Namikawa maintenant philosophe :

« Prenons cette soirée comme des heures supplémentaires à faire, disons. Pour le bien de notre société.  
\- Pourquoi pas… mais maintenant ? » Quel prétexte prendre à cette beuverie nocturne – quoique beuverie soit un mot bien fort. Puisque ça n’est pas vraiment à la « victoire » qu’ils boivent…  
Queue de fête ? après une belle partie d’échecs grandeur nature ? Peu importe désormais. Ils ont assez pensé comme cela pour ce soir.

En tout cas, après cela, Namikawa ne peut plus repartir. Ça ne serait pas sérieux, avec ce qu'il a bu, avance Midō, d’aller reprendre le volant maintenant. Quant à appeler un taxi et laisser sa voiture ici ? Ça non, Namikawa refuse.

Alors que tous deux cherchent une solution pour qu'il reparte ou une bonne excuse pour qu'il reste, le pour, le contre et les conséquences de chaque possibilité, une idée vient à Namikawa :

« Imagine... qu'L se soit trompé. Que malgré la mort de Higuchi Kira se soit échappé. Si c’était un stratagème de Kira, cette fin de soirée... Il nous contrôle. Ivre, Namikawa Reiji quitte la maison de son ami-  
(Son ami ! Le cœur de Midō bondit à l'entendre prononcer ce mot – Namikawa n'y croit peut-être pas lui-même, ne le lance peut-être que pour singer ce qu'un œil extérieur pourrait penser sans savoir réellement...)  
-malgré les conseils de celui-ci et se tue au volant…  
\- Si c’était le cas, tu serais déjà parti, à ce qu'il me semble. Ça n’est pas en restant… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'en a aucune envie. Il ne veut pas le voir partir.

« Je ne vivrai pas dans la peur.  
\- Moi non plus. »

C’est déjà fait pourtant, mais ils refusent de l’admettre. Ils ont cédé quelques jours, quelques heures, à l’angoisse, mais tout ça est bien fini, maintenant. 

 

Namikawa jette sa veste. Cette fois au lieu de la poser avec nonchalance sur le bord du canapé, il la laisse carrément tomber avec négligence. Il défait sa cravate et Midō déglutit péniblement à cette vue. C'est un geste dont il croyait avoir l'habitude pourtant : voir un collègue desserrer un peu sa cravate pour se mettre à l'aise après le travail, quand l'atmosphère devient moins stricte... mais là, c'est complètement différent.  
Il espère n’avoir pas à s'arrêter là.

L’alcool n’est pas seul à blâmer pour le feu qui leur monte aux joues à tous deux. C'est même plutôt une excuse pratique ; il n’a pas affaibli ce qu’ils ressentaient. Il aide à faire tomber les dernières inhibitions. Cette passion-là et l'envie de la réaliser, tant pis pour les conséquences, vient de tout autre chose…

Mais parce que Midō hésite juste un instant, Namikawa tente un coup osé : l’acculer. Jouer sur cette peur qui les a portés tous les deux et qui s’estompe juste.  
Quitte ou double.  
Cet état d'esprit exorcise sa propre peur et sublime son désir, et exacerbe aussi ce que ressent Midō.

« Imagine, reprend-il, Shimura Suguru est déjà parti et va se tuer sur la route sans pouvoir revoir sa chère maman. Et ce qu'on fait là... pas besoin d’alcool au volant. Alors « 28 octobre 2004, Namikawa Reiji et Midō Shingo vont baiser comme des brutes et s'étrangler mutuellement avec leurs cravates. Ils meurent tous les deux à 23h07 ».  
\- Ah ha ha !  
\- ...qu'en penses-tu ?

Ils n’osent plus penser, en cet instant. Plus maintenant en tout cas. 

« Non, ne plaisante pas avec ça... »

Ils ne pensent plus, mais ce qu'ils savent...

Midō a toujours désiré Namikawa. Il est difficile de croiser Namikawa sans ressentir l’aura sensuelle qu’il dégage ; certains en sont jaloux, beaucoup y sont sensibles. Ce désir est exacerbé aujourd'hui. Et aussi, surtout, réciproque.  
Pas de promesse d'amour, et alors ? L'amour de toute façon, ils n'y croient pas vraiment.  
Dans le milieu où ils évoluent, ils savent que si un jour ils se marient l'un ou l'autre ça sera plus par intérêt. Mais il n'en est pas question ici et maintenant. Plus rien de ce qui est important pour eux d'habitude ne compte. 

Dans ce salon encore empreint de leur attente fiévreuse, de leur peur mêlée d'espoir, mais également le souvenir de la présence de Shimura. Qu’il décide de négliger.

Il reprend son déshabillage. Les cravates sur lesquelles Namikawa s'est laissé aller à une mauvaise plaisanterie un peu plus tôt résistent un peu à leurs doigts rendus malhabiles par la précipitation, parce que Midō s'obstine à vouloir défaire sur place le nœud qui se présente à lui, Namikawa règle le problème en tirant juste dessus assez pour la desserrer et l'envoyer promener.  
Le cou apparaît alors, avec les boutons de chemise défaits, puis les clavicules. Splendide.

Parce que Midō suspend ses gestes pour le contempler, impressionné, Namikawa marque également une pause. Et Midō prend pleinement conscience de ce qui est sur le point de se réaliser, une conscience un instant refroidie.

« Attends une minute. » Il est sur le point de protester : « Pas ici ».  
Ça ne le dérangerait pas beaucoup dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là…  
Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux passer au lit ; dans sa chambre ça sera plus intime ?

« Tu préfères prendre une douche d'abord ?  
\- Non, tant pis. »

Il n'a pas envie de perdre de temps, pas envie de se refroidir. Dans d’autres circonstances prendre une douche et retarder ainsi l’acte de quelques minutes permet de faire monter la pression, d’anticiper ; ici il craint qu’une fois éloigné sa résolution baisse. Il le veut ici et maintenant, dans le feu du moment.  
Pas question de s’arrêter pour réfléchir.

Alors tant pis pour la sueur de l'excitation mentale, de la peur, tant mieux peut-être au contraire, puisque c'est justement ce qui les a menés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Et puis il ne veut pas attendre plus !

« Bien, exhale-t-il. Tant mieux. »

Rester là, au salon, sur le canapé trop petit pour être vraiment confortable, ça lui va mieux. Ils s’en accommoderont très bien l’un et l’autre. Namikawa n’a aucune objection à cela en tout cas.

Et les dernières réticences de Midō, il s’en débarrasse. Voir cet homme à demi nu éclipse toute réminiscence d’un collègue angoissé qui pourrait le bloquer. Juste eux deux. Plus de fantômes.  
Ni de dieux de la mort. Juste deux humains, avec des corps de chair et de sang qui se pressent à la découverte l'un de l'autre.

Entre l'effeuillage général, ils savourent les gestes plus personnels : ôter les lunettes de Midō, baiser la bague que Namikawa garde au doigt. (Ça n'est pas une alliance, juste un bijou : cette pensée le remplit d'émotion.)  
Les chemises fines et les costumes de prix se retrouvent abandonnés par terre, sur le luxueux tapis au pied du sofa, sans aucune considération pour le risque de les voir froissés, voire abîmés.

Pour d’autres convenances en revanche, ils mettent plus les formes…  
Ils prennent un moment pour comparer leurs positions au sein de l'entreprise, lequel est au-dessus de l'autre ?

« Tu es PDG de la finance et directeur du marketing, je suis juste directeur de la première division commerciale. Tu es plus âgé que moi.  
\- De pas grand' chose, vraiment... Toi tu es plus grand.  
\- Ça ne compte pas non plus.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Es-tu plus expérimenté ?  
\- Qu’en sais-tu… »  
Sans doute que oui. En tout cas Midō veut le croire, ça entre dans l'image qu'il a de lui.

C'est Namikawa qui a pris les devants en tout cas. Et il les garde, au final.

Il se place au-dessus de Midō, qui l'espace d'un instant regrette qu'il ne porte pas ses cheveux juste un peu plus longs et en un catogan qu'il pourrait défaire. Quand Namikawa se penche vers Midō, ses longues mèches noires coulent directement au-dessus de leurs deux visages, sans toutefois descendre assez pour le toucher.

Namikawa l'embrasse dans le cou et murmure son nom. Son nom... Midō. Pour la première fois tout à l’heure, il a prononcé son prénom devant lui. Est-ce qu'au lit, une femme appellerait Namikawa « Reiji »? se demande-t-il. Une femme différente chaque soir, c’est ce qu’imaginent de lui ses collègues.  
Lui, il n'a personne pour l'appeler par son prénom ni pour une nuit ni pour la vie et jusqu'ici il ne pensait pas non plus à la situation d'aucun de ses collègues. Et pas question que ça change juste là maintenant. C'est par leurs noms qu'ils se connaissent l'un l'autre, utiliser artificiellement leurs prénoms mettrait de la distance entre eux au lieu de les rapprocher.  
Et puis de toute façon, ils ne vont pas beaucoup parler, là.

 

Midō se retrouve enfin sur son terrain. La partie d'échecs grandeur nature qu'ils viennent de subir, Namikawa était plus à même que lui à s'en tirer. Une partie d'épée à deux jambes, même si ça ne s'apparente que de très loin à l'escrime, c'est déjà plus son rayon.  
Pourtant, il se laisse dominer. Il reconnaît le talent, la supériorité de Namikawa. Et maintenant qu'il ne risque plus sa vie ça n'a rien de si terrible, de se laisser faire. Entre les mains de cet homme ça serait même rassurant.

Un coussin glisse dans son dos. Il perd pied.

Quand Namikawa le pénètre, Midō se dit que si en cet instant, il se trouvait sous l’emprise de Kira, il ne regretterait rien pour autant. L’instant d’après, Kira disparaît entièrement de ses pensées, ses pensées elles-mêmes s’évanouissent, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus que les sensations pures de la présence de Namikawa.


	2. Les liens qui nous lient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une façon de passer le temps et de se maîtriser quand la situation autour de soi sembler échapper à tout contrôle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un semblant de contrôle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Namikawa Reiji x Midō Shingo   
> **Genre :** kinky  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōba et Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _the ties that bind_ » pour genprompt_bingo> (textuellement, « les liens qui nous lient », avec un mauvais jeu de mots, « les cravates… »)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** vers la fin du premier arc   
> **Avertissement :** bondage pas très safe  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~900

Jouer aux échecs même de façon métaphorique avec Kira était à la fois excitant et terrifiant. Le fait est connu qu’une menace de mort imminente s’accompagne facilement d’excitation sexuelle – ce que Midō et Namikawa sont assez instruits, intelligents et cyniques pour ne pas confondre avec de l’amour. Après une soirée particulière tendue où l’impression que leurs vies ne tenaient vraiment qu’à un fil, ils décidèrent de faire retomber leur stress en devenant amants.   
Ils ne se jetèrent pas l’un sur l’autre de façon irréfléchie et désespérée ; même s’il est vrai qu’ils se sentaient impuissants et craignaient de se voir dans une situation désespérée à ce moment, ils ne seraient jamais laissés aller à montrer une telle faiblesse. Au lieu de ça, leurs rendez-vous suivants furent toujours soigneusement planifiés, une fois chez Midō, la suivante chez Namikawa, et jamais, jamais, dans un hôtel de passes. Il n’y eut jamais rien de précipité dans toute leur affaire. 

Jusqu’au jour où, alors qu’ils se dévêtaient, une cravate glissa jusqu’à terre. Midō se pencha pour la ramasser et alors qu’il allait simplement la reposer sur la pile de vêtements pliés, Namikawa l’arrêta. La tentation le prit de lui demander de la renouer et de l’utiliser pour l’étrangler et faire monter désir et plaisir, mais il la repoussa. Ils savaient tous les deux que c’était trop risqué. Et si les choses tournaient mal ? Si Kira guidait leurs mains et les forçaient à s’asphyxier jusqu’au bout ? Ça serait tellement incorrect d’être retrouvé mort, nu, étranglé et couvert des fluides de son collègue ; quelle honte pour sa propre postérité et pour celle de sa société !

La possibilité de la mort, et d’une mort violente qui plus est, était bien trop réelle, presque palpable, suffocante, pour pouvoir jouer à tricher avec et en tirer un réel plaisir. Ils étaient peut-être tordus, mais pas suicidaires. Mais, sachant qu’ils subissaient vraisemblablement une manipulation, tester les limites d’un autre jeu de manipulation, selon leurs propres termes cette fois, avait quelque chose de libérateur. 

Du coup, Namikawa eut envie d’utiliser leurs cravates comme des liens, et Midō accepta l’idée. Ils portaient chacun une cravate avant de les enlever : ça leur en faisait deux utilisables sur l’un ou l’autre, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Tour à tour, ils testèrent tout ce qui leur venait à l’esprit.   
La première utilisation, la plus évidente, consistait à attacher les deux poignets aux montants du lit, forçant à la passivité et laissant totalement exposé au bon vouloir de son partenaire.   
La fois suivante, Namikawa tente quelque chose de plus ambitieux et attacha ensemble le poignet et la cheville de Midō, les obligeant à réfléchir à quelles positions étaient alors possibles à genoux ou assis, avec une seule main libre et sans vraie possibilité de s’allonger.   
Explorer ce qu’ils pouvaient faire ou non selon la façon dont leurs mouvements et les positions adoptables étaient restreints au lieu de se contenter de baise simple, mécanique et sans imagination rendait chaque petite séance bien plus intéressante.   
Les deux mains attachées derrière le dos, il restait possible de donner du plaisir à son partenaire ed sa bouche seule. Les chevilles jointes compliquaient l’ouverture des jambes et la façon de donner accès comme de recevoir. 

Ce qui avait commencé comme une façon de passer le temps hors du travail et de tenir la peur en demeure – et qui profitait du fait qu’ils soient tous les deux beaux et intelligents d’une façon qu’ils trouvaient compatible entre eux – se transforma vite en un jeu autant de l’esprit que de la chair. Il leur fallait avoir pleine conscience de leurs membres et de leurs mouvements. La restriction augmentait les sensations, et le contact de la soie sur la peau, douce au toucher mais tellement solide quand on lui résistait, ajoutait un côté titillant de plus.   
Le cœur de l’affaire était de se connaître soi-même, de prendre ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de l’autre, de faire confiance à son partenaire. Ils savaient qu’au-delà de leurs apartés, dans le grand jeu dehors ils n’étaient que des marionnettes, entravées de fils invisibles et à même de se faire disloquer sans avertissement par un fou dangereux aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Mais en attendant, ils jouissaient autant que possible de leur libre-arbitre et de la vie qu’ils avaient encore devant eux, et décidaient de le faire avec leur propre version de ce jeu, selon leurs propres règles. 

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu’au jour où un nœud trop serré les arrêta. Coincé dans une position trop peu naturelle, Midō s’était débattu malgré lui, tirant sur le lien. Quand tout fut terminé, le nœud bloqué résista à tous leurs efforts pour le desserrer et ils durent se résoudre à couper le tissu de la cravate pour le détacher. L’incident doucha quelque peu leur humeur et ils envisagèrent alors de renoncer à leurs jeux. C’était censé être amusant, ou en tout cas distrayant, pas ajouter du danger et du désagrément à leurs vies déjà stressantes.   
Cependant, certains liens ne se coupent pas aussi facilement qu’une cravate de soie sous la lame d’un rasoir. Après y avoir sérieusement réfléchi ils convinrent de continuer leurs petites rencontres d’une façon plus régulière pendant un temps. Et ils trouvèrent vite que ça manquait de quelque chose… Namikawa investit donc dans une véritable corde à shibari, alors que Midō se procurait le manuel d’apprentissage idoine.


End file.
